


о лисах

by sullixtion



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зимняя сказка без особых чудес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	о лисах

Ёндже пять лет, и бабушка рассказывает ему сказки — о благородных королях и великих полководцах, о сильных ветрах и непокорных морях, о прекрасных дамах и мифических существах. Иногда, на ночь, она рассказывает ему о лисах, что живут в горах и спускаются с них, когда в мир приходит весна. Она предостерегает его: лисы хитры и опасны, им нельзя доверять. Ёндже верит беспрекословно, но взглянуть на них ему хочется — детское любопытство не дает покоя, — и он выискивает их взглядом всякий раз, как оказывается на улице. К сожалению ли, к счастью ли, но лисы избегают городов — или же хорошо прячутся.  
Ёндже спрашивает, как их найти, и бабушка только качает головой.  
  
Ёндже девять лет, он ходит в школу, а на лице бабушки появляется еще больше морщин. Он уже не просит рассказать на ночь сказку, его занимают другие вещи. Он постоянно болтается на улице, играет со сверстниками и совершенно не любит делать уроки. Он считает себя совсем большим, совсем взрослым, но однажды в кустах за школьным двором мелькает что-то огненное, и Ёндже замирает на месте. Бабушкины сказки мигом восстают в его голове, и он абсолютно инстинктивно бросается вперед, раздвигая руками ветки. В кустах никого уже нет.  
Ёндже долго смотрит на землю. Быть может, ему просто показалось? Но нет, на ветках — клочок рыжей шерсти, в пыли — отчетливые следы чьих-то лап. Здесь была лиса.  
Он рассказывает об этом бабушке, и по ее лицу пробегает тень. Она вновь напоминает ему, что за лисами гнаться опасно, но ее дочь, мать Ёндже, громко фыркает: «Забудьте уже об этих выдумках».  
Он действительно быстро забывает.  
  
Ёндже пятнадцать. Детство кажется таким далеким, что он не может понять, то ли трава раньше и правда была зеленее, то ли это всего лишь ностальгический флёр. Он давно не верит в сказки, не пытается найти в шумном городе лису, с бабушкой и то редко разговаривает.  
Ему пятнадцать, и он ни за что не признается, что живет на успокоительном, потому что от нервов его осталась лишь жалкая белая тряпочка — привет системе образования. Он даже Чжинёну не говорит — хотя Чжинёну говорит все. Разные градации понятия «все».  
Чжинён, впрочем, особо и не расспрашивает, почему Ёндже временами бывает крайне дерганым и раздражительным. Он прекрасно понимает это и без слов и так же хорошо знает, почему Ёндже никогда не станет при нем глотать свои таблетки.  
Однажды, правда, Ёндже срывается так, что Чжинёну приходится выводить его из торгового центра в более тихое место.  
— Дурак, — просто бросает Чжинён. Ёндже кривится, запивая таблетку водой. — Меру тоже нужно знать.  
В парке безлюдно и холодно; погода никак не может определиться, засыпать ли ей все снегом или же позволить ледяным ветрам дуть со всей силой.  
— Лучше не молчи в следующий раз, — говорит Чжинён.  
Ёндже угрюмо смотрит на него из-под челки и вдруг начинает рассказывать о лисах.  
 — Только не смейся, но…  
На лице Чжинёна нет ни тени улыбки.  
  
Ёндже восемнадцать, и это лето ужасно жаркое. Оно липкое, душное, мерзкое, и Ёндже молится, чтобы оно побыстрее прошло.  
Чжебом его мнения не разделяет. Он в принципе любит спорить по поводу и без, что крайне бесит Ёндже.  
Целоваться он тоже любит. Здесь уже Ёндже не возражает. Возражает в основном Чжинён, потому что _как так, вы знакомы месяц, Чхвэ Ёндже, я ему не доверяю, где твой здравый смысл, черт, с кем я вообще разговариваю._  
Ёндже, в общем-то, по барабану.  
Он все так же пьет успокоительное, все так же выборочно, но честно рассказывает о своей жизни Чжинёну и совсем не думает о детстве и бабушкиных сказках.  
Еще он проводит some quality time с Чжебомом, пусть ему и хочется иногда въебать этому рыжему мудаку по красивой, но наглой роже.  
Лето — отвратительное, как и всегда — пролетает быстро, и уже в начале сентября Чжебом начинает часто хмуриться, а потом и вовсе говорит, что уезжает за границу на всю зиму по семейным обстоятельствам.  
Ёндже не придумывает ничего лучше, кроме как тупо спросить: «Окей, ты же будешь мне писать?», и Чжебом клятвенно обещает слать письма голубиной почтой. Провожать? Нет, не надо, к черту эти ваши сопли.  
Чжинён, узнав об этом, мрачнеет, но ничего не говорит. Ёндже и так вместо своих любимых таблеток накидывается алкоголем сомнительного качества, зачем подливать масла в огонь.  
Через день после отъезда Чжебома выясняется, что его телефонный номер заблокирован, а аккаунт в катоке удален, и Ёндже замыкается в себе.  
  
Ёндже девятнадцать, и эта зима ужасно долгая. Она тянется так медленно, будто в сутках не двадцать четыре часа, а все семьдесят два. Он устает.  
Ждать, от самого себя, от всепроникающего холода, от того, что Чжинёну не все равно, а он относится к нему подчеркнуто равнодушно и ничего не может с этим поделать. Или не хочет, Ёндже точно не знает. Он проверяет Чжинёна на прочность, выливая на него весь поток своих мыслей, и смотрит на реакцию.  
— Ба была права, — говорит Ёндже. — Лисам нельзя доверять, а он ей и был. Рыжий, еще и обещал весной вернуться. Кумихо, блять.  
Они сидят в кафе: Чжинёну все же удается его вытащить куда-то дальше университета, где Ёндже и без того редкий гость. Кофе, пирожные, прокуренный воздух, кое-где висят гирлянды, оставшиеся еще с Рождества.  
— Лисы не только рыжие бывают.  
Ёндже отрывается от разглядывания своей чашки и смотрит на отчего-то бледного Чжинёна.  
— Ты это о чем?  
— О том, что выдумки все это. Сказки твоей бабушки — выдумки, — Чжинёну слова даются с ощутимым трудом. — Ладно, ты кофе допил? Я вспомнил, что мне кое-куда надо.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он встает, накидывает пальто, неловко повязывает синий клетчатый шарф; Ёндже поднимается следом, решительно не понимая, что с ним.  
Они молча идут какое-то время, пока Ёндже наконец не спрашивает, куда ему нужно. Чжинён неопределенно кивает: до парка. Ёндже пожимает плечами.  
— Мне ведь по пути.  
— Ну да, — соглашается Чжинён.  
В парке безлюдно и промозгло, и Ёндже не терпится попасть домой. Он прячет замерзшие руки в карманах куртки и на прощание просто кивает Чжинёну.  
— Увидимся.  
Ёндже проходит метров десять, когда что-то буквально заставляет его обернуться.  
Чжинёна нигде нет, а на том месте, где они расстались, сидит бурая лиса.


End file.
